The objectives of this research are to develop a method for the application of immunofluorescence in the study of the ecology of Clostridium botulinum and to provide pre-baccalaureate students with some experience with the fundamental principles of immunology and good laboratory practices. Rabbit serum fractions that have demonstrated positive agglutination titers against whole bacteria cells will be conjugated using fluorescein isothiocyonate (FITC). These conjugates will be used to corroborate the findings of the agglutination tests that antigens prepared from L-forms of Clostridium botulinum Types A and E reacts specifically with the original whole cells. The utility of these conjugates will be evaluated using similated environmental conditions.